Foo Fighters Concerts 2010s
2010 FEB 16 Rain Nightclub (AG Jeans Party) Las Vegas, NV DEC 21 Paladino's Tarzana, CA 2011 JAN 28 Velvet Jones Santa Barbara, CA FEB 4 Dragonfly Hollywood, CA FEB 7 The Roxy Theatre West Hollywood, CA FEB 8 The Satellite (Spaceland) Los Angeles, CA FEB 12 The Echo Los Angeles, CA (Cancelled) FEB 15 Troubadour West Hollywood, CA FEB 23 Brixton o2 Academy (NME Awards) London, ENG FEB 25 Wembley Arena (NME Awards Big Gig) London, ENG FEB 26 Dingwalls London, ENG FEB 28 Gloria Theatre Cologne, GER MAR 3 SVT Studios (Skavlen) Stockholm, SWE MAR 4 Stora Salen, Nalen Stockholm, SWE MAR 15 Stubb's Austin, TX MAR 16 Austin Music Hall (mtvU Woodie Awards) Austin, TX MAR 22 Auckland Town Hall Auckland, NZ MAR 24 Goat Island Sydney, AUS MAR 25 Manning Bar at University of Sydney Sydney, AUS MAR 27 Riverstage, Brisbane Botanic Gardens Brisbane, AUS APR 5 Studio 606 West Northridge, CA APR 7 Rockefeller Center (Saturday Night Live Rehearsals) New York, NY APR 8 Private House, Rockne Road (Blackberry Garage Show) Yonkers, NY APR 9 Rockefeller Center (Saturday Night Live) New York, NY APR 11 NEP Studio 52 (The Daily Show With Jon Stewart) New York, NY APR 12 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With David Letterman) New York, NY APR 12 Ed Sullivan Theatre (Live On Letterman) New York, NY APR 13 private Barn (Blackberry Garage Contest Show) Waldorf, MD APR 14 private Barn (Blackberry Garage Contest Show) Milton, ON APR 16 Fingerprints Long Beach, CA APR 19 Village Pizza (Blackberry Garage Show) Carpentersville, IL APR 20 Garage (Blackberry Garage Show) Minneapolis, MN (Postponed) APR 25 Oskar Blues Grill & Brew (Blackberry Garage Show) Lyons, CO APR 26 Garage (Blackberry Garage Show) Ovilla, TX APR 27 Garage (Blackberry Garage Show) Port Orchard, WA MAY 14 Carlisle Airport (Radio 1's Big Weekend) Carlisle, ENG MAY 17 BOK Center Tulsa, OK MAY 18 Verizon Arena North Little Rock, AR MAY 20 FedEx Forum Memphis, TN MAY 21 the beach (Hangout Music Festival - Afternoon Set) Gulf Shores, AL MAY 21 the beach (Hangout Music Festival - Evening Set) Gulf Shores, AL MAY 23 Mid, American Center Council Bluffs, IA MAY 26 Adams Center Missoula, MT MAY 27 Gorge Amphitheatre (Sasquatch! Music Festival) George, WA JUN 4 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater (KROQ Weenie Roast) Irvine, CA JUN 5 Gibson Amphitheater (MTV Movie Awards) Los Angeles, CA JUN 9 Mystery Park (Greenfield Festival) Interlaken, SUI JUN 11 Seaclose Park (Isle Of Wight Festival) Isle Of Wight, ENG JUN 13 Megaland 3onStage (Pinkpop Festival) Landgraaf, NED JUN 13 Megaland, Main Stage (Pinkpop Festival) Landgraaf, NED JUN 14 Brainpool TV GmbH (TV Total) Cologne, GER JUN 15 Arena Concerti Fiera Rho (Rock in IdRho) Milan, ITY JUN 17 Take-Off Park (Southside Festival) Neuhausen ob Eck, GER JUN 18 Kindl-Bühne Wulheide Berlin, GER JUN 19 Eichenring (Hurricane Festival) Scheeßel, GER JUN 21 Refshaleøen Copenhagen, DEN JUN 22 Stockholms Stadion Stockholm, SWE JUN 24 Telenor Arena Oslo, NOR JUN 26 Kalasatama Helsinki, FIN JUL 2 Milton Keynes National Bowl Milton Keynes, ENG JUL 3 Milton Keynes National Bowl Milton Keynes, ENG JUL 6 Palacio de Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid Madrid, SPA JUL 7 Algés riverside (Optimus Alive!) Oeiras, POR JUL 9 Punchestown Racecourse (Oxegen Festival) County Kildare, IRE JUL 10 Balado Airfield (T In The Park Festival) Kinross, SCOT JUL 11 The Roundhouse (iTunes Festival) London, ENG AUG 6 Metro Chicago, IL, United States 1 AUG 7 Grant Park (Lollapalooza Festival) Chicago, IL AUG 9 Air Canada Center Toronto, ON AUG 10 CentreBell Montreal, QC AUG 18 Kempische Steenweg (Pukkelpop Festival) Kiewit-Hasselt, BEL (Cancelled) AUG 20 Green Park (FM4 Frequency Festival) St. Polten, AUT AUG 21 Hohenfelden Reservoir (Highfield Festival) Erfurt, GER AUG 23 Lanxess Arena Cologne, GER AUG 24 Chiemsee (Chiemsee Rocks) Übersee, GER AUG 26 Domaine National (Rock En Seine Festival) Saint-Cloud, FRA SEP 8 Warner Brothers Studios, Stage 15 (Conan) Burbank, CA SEP 13 Pine Tree Apple Orchard (Blackberry Garage Show) White Bear Lake, MN SEP 14 Xcel Energy Center St. Paul, MN SEP 16 Sprint Center Kansas City, MO SEP 17 Scottrade Center St. Louis, MO SEP 19 Palace Of Auburn Hills Detroit, MI SEP 20 Quicken Loans Arena Cleveland, OH SEP 22 Nationwide Arena Columbus, OH SEP 23 CONSOL Energy Center Pittsburgh, PA SEP 25 First Niagara Center Buffalo, NY SEP 26 IZOD Center East Rutherford, NJ SEP 27 NBC Studio 6B, GE Building (Late Night with Fallon) New York, NY OCT 9 Pepsi Center Denver, CO OCT 11 Maverik Center West Valley City, UT OCT 13 The Forum Inglewood, CA OCT 14 The Forum Inglewood, CA OCT 16 US Airways Center Phoenix, AZ OCT 17 Viejas Arena at Aztec Bowl (SDSU) San Diego, CA OCT 19 Oracle Arena Oakland, CA OCT 22 Anaheim Convention Center (Blizzcon 2011) Anaheim, CA OCT 23 Shoreline Amphitheatre (Bridge School Benefit) Mountain View, CA OCT 25 Rogers Arena Vancouver, BC OCT 27 Scotiabank Saddledome Calgary, AB OCT 28 Rexall Place Edmonton, AB NOV 1 Power Balance Pavillion Sacremento, CA NOV 5 Private House, Pacific Palisades Los Angeles, CA NOV 7 Arena at Gwinnett Center Duluth, GA NOV 8 Time Warner Cable Arena Charlotte, NC NOV 10 Wells Fargo Center Philadelphia, PA NOV 11 Verizon Center Washington, DC NOV 13 Madison Square Garden New York, NY NOV 14 Prudential Center Newark, NJ NOV 15 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With Letterman) New York, NY NOV 16 TD Garden Boston, MA NOV 28 nib Stadium Perth, AUS DEC 2 AAMI Park Melbourne, AUS DEC 3 AAMI Park Melbourne, AUS DEC 5 Adelaide Oval Adelaide, AUS DEC 8 Sydney Football Stadium Sydney, AUS DEC 10 Metricon Stadium Gold Coast, AUS DEC 13 Western Springs Stadium Auckland, NZ 2012 FEB 10 LA Convention Center (Musicares Honors) Los Angeles, CA FEB 12 Staples Center (Grammy Awards) Los Angeles, CA FEB 15 private estate (Barack Obama Fundraiser) Los Angeles, CA MAR 2 The Padang Singapore, Singapore (Cancelled) MAR 7 Yokohama Arena Tokyo, Japan (Cancelled) MAR 8 Zepp Sendai Sendai , Japan (Cancelled) MAR 9 Zepp Nagoya Nagoya, Japan (Cancelled) MAR 11 Zepp Osaka Osaka, Japan (Cancelled) APR 1 Parque O' Higgins (Lollapalooza Chile) Santiago, CHI APR 3 River Plate Stadium (Quilmes Rock Festival) River Plate, ARG APR 4 River Plate Stadium (Quilmes Rock Festival) River Plate, ARG APR 7 Jockey Club de São Paulo (Lollapalooza Brasil) São Paulo, BRA MAY 6 Fair Grounds Race Course (New Orleans Jazz Festival) New Orleans, LA MAY 19 North Beach Asbury Park (The Bamboozle) Asbury Park, NJ MAY 19 Rockefeller Center, Studio 8H (Saturday Night Live) New York, NY JUN 28 Marcus Amphitheater (Summerfest) Milwaukee, WI AUG 10 Golden Gate Park (Outside Lands) San Francisco, CA AUG 13 Villa Manin Codroipo, ITY AUG 15 02 Arena Prague, CZR AUG 16 Flugplatz Turtmann (Open Air Gampel) Gampel, SUI AUG 18 Kempische Steenweg (Pukkelpop Festival) Kiewit, BEL AUG 19 Evenemententerrein, Walabi Holland (Lowlands Festival) Biddinghuizen, NED AUG 21 Boucher Playing Fields (Tennents Vital) Belfast, NI AUG 24 Bramham Park (Leeds Festival) Leeds, ENG AUG 26 Richfield Avenue (Reading Festival) Reading, ENG SEP 5 The Fillmore (Rock The Vote) Charlotte, NC SEP 6 Time Warner Cable Arena (DNC wrap party) Charlotte, NC SEP 12 Yerba Buena Center For The Arts (Apple Keynote) San Francisco, CA SEP 21 The Meadow at Piedmont Park (Music Midtown Festival) Atlanta, G SEP 22 Pensacola Beach (Deluna Festival) Pensacola, FL SEP 29 Great Lawn, Central Park (Global Citizen Festival) New York, NY DEC 2 Center For The Performing Arts (Kennedy Center Honors) Washington, DC 2013 OCT 24 Boulevard3 (Autism Speaks Blue Jean Ball) Los Angeles, CA DEC 9 Red Balls Rock And Roll Pizza Moorpark, CA DEC 11 Foro Sol Mexico City, MEX DEC 13 Foro Sol Mexico City, MEX 2014 JAN 31 Hammerstein Ballroom (Howard Stern Birthday Bash) New York, NY FEB 1 Bud Light Hotel Amphitheater New York, NY MAY 5 9:30 Club Washington, DC MAY 7 The Bluebird Cafe Nashville, TN MAY 17 Preservation Hall New Orleans, LA JUN 19 Rí Rá Georgetown Washington, DC JUN 20 The Woodlands (Firefly Music Festival) Dover, DE JUN 21 AT&T Park (Genentech Private Show) San Francisco, CA SEP 9 Winfield House, Regent's Park London, ENG SEP 10 Concorde 2 Brighton, ENG SEP 11 House Of Vans London, ENG SEP 12 Islington Assembly Hall London, ENG SEP 14 Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park (Invictus Games Closing Concert) London, ENG SEP 17 The National Richmond, VA OCT 13 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With David Letterman) New York, NY OCT 14 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With David Letterman) New York, NY OCT 14 Ed Sullivan Theater New York, NY OCT 15 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With David Letterman) New York, NY OCT 16 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With David Letterman) New York, NY OCT 17 The Cubby Bear Chicago, IL OCT 24 Black Cat Washington, DC OCT 26 Downtown Las Vegas (Life Is Beautiful Festival) Las Vegas, NV OCT 31 Ryman Auditorium Nashville, TN NOV 2 City Park (Voodoo Music + Arts Experience) New Orleans, LA NOV 7 ACL Live at The Moody Theater (Austin City Limits) Austin, TX (Postponed) NOV 11 The National Mall (The Concert For Valor) Washington, DC NOV 14 The Roxy Theatre Hollywood, CA NOV 18 Studio 1, Warner Bros. Studios (The Ellen DeGeneres Show) Burbank, CA NOV 20 ACL Live at The Moody Theater (Austin City Limits) Austin, TX NOV 21 House Of Blues New Orleans, LA NOV 28 The Showbox Seattle, WA DEC 4 NBC Studio 6-B (The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon) New York, NY DEC 5 Irving Plaza New York, NY DEC 10 Cape Town Stadium Cape Town, SA DEC 13 FNB Stadium Johannesburg, SA 2015 JAN 8 The Belly Up Solana Beach, CA JAN 10 The Forum Inglewood, CA JAN 14 Estadio Nacional Julio Martínez Prádanos (Rehearsal) Santiago, CHI JAN 15 Estadio Nacional Julio Martínez Prádanos Santiago, CHI JAN 18 Estadio Ciudad de La Plata La Plata, ARG JAN 21 Pavilhão da FIERGS Porto Alegre, BRA JAN 23 Estádio Cícero Pompeu de Toledo São Paulo, BRA JAN 25 Estádio Jornalista Mário Filho Rio De Janeiro, BRA JAN 28 Mega Space Belo Horizonte, BRA JAN 31 Estadio Nemesio Camacho Bogota, COL FEB 18 AMI Stadium Christchurch, NZ FEB 20 Auckland Town Hall Auckland, NZ (Cancelled) FEB 21 Mount Smart Stadium Auckland, NZ FEB 24 Suncorp Stadium Brisbane, AUS FEB 26 ANZ Stadium Sydney, AUS FEB 28 Etihad Stadium Melbourne, AUS MAR 2 Derwent Entertainment Centre Hobart, AUS MAR 4 Coopers Stadium Adelaide, AUS MAR 8 nib Stadium Perth, AUS MAR 17 iHeartRadio Theater (Honda Stage) Burbank, CA APR 18 Record Connection Niles, OH MAY 2 Private School Los Angeles, CA MAY 2 Unknown Venue Los Angeles, CA MAY 15 the beach (Hangout Music Festival) Gulf Shores, AL MAY 20 Ed Sullivan Theater (Late Show With David Letterman) New York, NY MAY 24 Earlham Park (BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend) Norwich, ENG MAY 25 Stadium Of Light Sunderland, ENG MAY 27 Emirates Old Trafford Manchester, ENG MAY 30 Slane Castle Slane, IRE JUN 3 o2 World Hamburg Hamburg, GER JUN 5 Zeppelinfeld (Rock im Park) Nuremberg, GER JUN 7 Flugplatz Mendig (Rock am Ring) Mendig, GER JUN 10 Telenor Arena Oslo, NOR JUN 12 Ullevi Stadium Gothenburg, SWE JUN 14 Megaland, Main Stage (Pinkpop Festival) Landgraaf, NED (Cancelled) JUN 16 AFG Arena St. Gallen, SUI (Cancelled) JUN 19 Wembley Stadium London, ENG (Cancelled) JUN 20 Wembley Stadium London, ENG (Cancelled) JUN 23 BT Murrayfield Stadium Edingburgh, ENG (Cancelled) JUN 25 Festivalpark (Rock Werchter) Werchter, BEL (Cancelled) JUN 26 Worthy Farm (Glastonbury Festival) Pilton, ENG (Cancelled) JUL 4 RFK Stadium Washington, DC JUL 6 Susquehanna Bank Center Camden, NJ JUL 8 Molson Canadian Amphitheatre Toronto, ON JUL 9 Molson Canadian Amphitheatre Toronto, ON JUL 11 Bell Stage (Festival d'été de Québec) Québec City, QC JUL 13 Susquehanna Bank Center Camden, NJ JUL 15 Citi Field New York, NY JUL 16 Citi Field New York, NY JUL 18 Fenway Park Boston, MA JUL 19 Fenway Park Boston, MA JUL 24 Naeba Ski Resort (Fuji Rock Festival) Yuzawa-cho, JPN JUL 26 Jisan Valley Ski Resort (Ansan Valley Rock Festival) Ansan, SK AUG 12 Rexall Place Edmonton, AB AUG 13 Scotiabank Saddledome Calgary, AB AUG 14 Whitman College athletic fields (Gentlemen of the Road Stopover) Walla Walla, WA AUG 16 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre Denver, CO AUG 17 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre Denver, CO AUG 19 Verizon Wireless Amphitheater Maryland Heights, MO AUG 21 Sprint Center Kansas City, MO AUG 22 Xcel Energy Center St. Paul, MN AUG 24 DTE Energy Music Theatre Detroit, MI AUG 25 First Niagara Pavilion Pittsburgh, PA AUG 27 Klipsch Music Center Indianapolis, IN AUG 29 Wrigley Field Chicago, IL SEP 5 The National Bowl Milton Keynes, ENG SEP 6 The National Bowl Milton Keynes, ENG SEP 8 BT Murrayfield Stadium Edinburgh, SCOT SEP 11 Rogers Arena Vancouver, BC SEP 12 Gorge Amphitheatre George, WA SEP 14 Moda Center Portland, OR SEP 16 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA SEP 17 Pier 70 (Dreamfest and UCSF Benefit) San Francisco, CA SEP 18 Honda Center Anaheim, CA (Postponed) SEP 19 Honda Center Anaheim, CA SEP 21 The Forum Inglewood, CA SEP 22 The Forum Inglewood, CA SEP 24 Sleep Train Amphitheater Chula Vista, CA SEP 25 AK-Chin Pavilion Phoenix, AZ SEP 27 Isleta Amphitheater Albuquerque, NM SEP 29 Chesapeake Energy Arena Oklahoma City, OK SEP 30 INTRUST Bank Arena Wichita, KS OCT 2 Zilker Park (Austin City Limits Festival) Austin, TX OCT 4 Centennial Olympic Park Atlanta, GA OCT 5 Bridgestone Arena Nashville, TN OCT 7 FedExForum Memphis, TN OCT 9 Zilker Park (Austin City Limits Festival) Austin, TX OCT 17 Honda Center Anaheim, CA OCT 18 Castaic Lake State Recreation Area (Love Ride 32) Castaic, CA NOV 3 Carisport Cesena, ITY NOV 5 Ziggo Dome Amsterdam, NED NOV 6 LANXESS Arena Cologne, GER NOV 8 Mercedes-Benz Arena Berlin, GER NOV 9 Tauron Arena Krakow Krakow, POL NOV 11 Wiener Stadthalle Vienna, AUT NOV 13 Unipol Arena Casalecchio di Reno, ITY NOV 14 Pala Alpitour Torino, ITY (Cancelled) NOV 16 Bercy Arena Paris, FRA (Cancelled) NOV 17 La Halle Tony Garnier Lyon, FRA (Cancelled) NOV 19 Palau Sant Jordi Barcelona, SPA (Cancelled) 2016 FEB 28 Dolby Theatre (The Oscars) Hollywood, CA JUN 22 Palais des Festival (Cannes Lions) Cannes, Paris OCT 15 Studio 606, Live Room Northridge, CA 2017 FEB 10 LA Convention Center (Musicares Person of the Year) Los Angeles, CA FEB 25 Cheese & Grain Frome, ENG